Fallen
by Incapability
Summary: Hat Madame Giry wirklich den Schauplatz des Geschehens verlassen,nachdem sie den Vicomte zu Erik führte? Und was hat Erik vor?
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen**

„Wohin hat er sie gebracht?" Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes war vor Furcht verzerrt als er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge der schreienden Menschen bahnte. Furcht um das Mädchen, das Erik mit sich genommen hatte.

Sie musste nun vorsichtig sein. Wenn er auf eigene Faust nach ihr suchte, konnte es sehr wohl passieren, dass er versehentlich in Eriks Grotte stolperte. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Aber wenn sie ihn führte ...

„Kommt mit mir, Monsieur! Ich bringe Euch zu ihm!" Oh ja, sie würde ihn zu Eriks Versteck bringen. Die Frage war nur: würde der Vicomte rechtzeitig eintreffen? Und würde er unversehrt eintreffen?

So viele Fragen, so wenige Antworten, dachte sie, während sie sich bemühte, ein boshaftes Lächeln zu verbergen, als sie ihn durch das Chaos hinter der Bühne führte, ihn zur Eile drängend, und ihm mit Grabesstimme seltsame Warnungen gab: „Denkt daran, Monsieur! Die Hand muss in Augenhöhe sein!"

Je abgelenkter er durch ihre Anweisungen war, desto besser. Als sie schließlich eine lange, sich windende Steintreppe hinabstiegen, wurde sie still. Sie musste genau aufpassen, wie weit sie bereits gekommen waren. Der Vicomte war viel zu sehr in ihre dunkle, unheimliche Umgebung versunken, um ihr Schweigen zu bemerken. Die Aura dieses Ortes minderte seine Sorge um das Mädchen nicht im Geringsten.

In seinem Eifer, sie zu finden, bemerkte er nicht, wie seine Führerin wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, und rauschte an ihr vorbei. Erst nach mehreren Stufen drehte er sich verwirrt um. „Ist irgendetwas?"

Sie versuchte, ihrem Gesicht einen ängstlichen, zögernden Ausdruck zu geben und flüsterte „Weiter als bis hier wage ich nicht zu gehen."

Er nickte. „Danke, Madame. Ihre Hilfe wird nicht vergessen werden."

‚Darauf kannst du wetten', dachte sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln und sah zu, wie er weiter in die Dunkelheit hinabstieg.

A/N: Mensch, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwer ist, das eigenen Geschreibsel zu übersetzen. Ist dementsprechend nicht besonders toll geworden. Lest lieber das englische Original! (aber fühlt euch jetzt bitte nicht vergrault!)


	2. Chapter 2

Sie begann, die Stufen wieder hinaufzusteigen, während sie ununterbrochen lauschte. Es war unumgänglich, dass er die Falltür bald erreichte.

Jeden Moment jetzt ... es sei denn, er hatte sich zur Umkehr entschlossen ... was den Plan den sie sich inzwischen zurechtgelegt hatte, ruinieren würde. Es wäre wirklich eine Schande.

Da war es! Das Kreischen von Stein gegen Stein, gefolgt von einem Schrei und einem entfernten Platschen. „Genießt Euer Bad, Monsieur. Es könnte eine Weile dauern.", murmelte sie, während sie die Stufen hinaufstieg, nun so eilig, als würde sie von namenlosen Schatten verfolgt.

Das Wasserbecken würde die Erregung des jungen Mannes kühlen und ihr Zeit geben, ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Keuchend erreichte sie endlich die Garderobe und eilte zum Spiegel, wo sie den versteckten Mechanismus bediente, der den Geheimgang zu Eriks Grotte öffnete.

Oh, auch die Treppen führten dorthin!

Doch sie bevorzugte den kürzeren Weg, der frei war von Falltüren, Trickstufen oder versteckten Räumen, in denen ein Mann für Jahre verrotten konnte, bevor man ihn fand.

Sorgfältig die Seile vermeidend, die durch den ganzen Tunnel gespannt waren, bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit, und sie fühlte eine beschämende Welle der Erleichterung über sich zusammenbrechen, als sie den See erreichte und das Boot an seinem Patz vorfand.

A/N: Mir ist klar, dass die Geschichte nicht besonders gut ist. Aber bitte, bitte, bitte, SAGT MIR DAS! BITTE sagt, was ich verbessern muss. Macht doch nicht so viel Arbeit, oder?


	3. Chapter 3

Sie stieg ins Boot, wobei ihre Röcke sich als unerwartetes Hindernis erwiesen, und kämpfte, um es hinaus auf den See und in die richtige Richtung zu bringen. Nur ihre unzähligen Jahre eingedrillte Disziplin ermöglichten es ihr, ihre schaurige Umgebung zu ignorieren und sich völlig auf das zu konzentrieren, was zur Zeit am wichtigsten war: Eriks Grotte zu erreichen, bevor der Vicomte es tat. Denn sie wagte nicht einmal, sich vorzustellen, was geschehen würde, sollte sie versagen. Die Konsequenzen wären mit Sicherheit fatal – für die eine oder die andere Seite.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie von Erik erwartete, nachdem er ihre Warnung erhalten hatte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie erwartete, dass er überhaupt etwas tat.

Und doch war sie sich sicher, dass es von größter Wichtigkeit war, dass sie ihn warnte. Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen, denen er vertraute, und vielleicht die einzige, die er jemals um Rat fragte, was allerdings so gut wie nie vorkam.

Es wäre sogar besser für den Jungen, wenn Erik auf seine Ankunft vorbereitet war, besser jedenfalls, als über die überraschte Wut eines Operngeistes zu stolpern, der sich in Sicherheit geglaubt hatte.

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sie bemerkte, wie weit sie den See bereits überquert hatte. Und wirklich, sie hörte bereits die ferne, lockende Stimme der Sirene. Wohl bekannt mit Eriks Liebe für das Herumspielen mit Fallen, ließ sie sich nicht darauf ein, sich von dem zauberhaften Klang ablenken zu lassen. Stattdessen hielt sie Ausschau nach verborgenen Strömungen und unerwarteten Felsen.

Sie konnte sich nicht erwehren, vor Erleichterung zu seufzen, als sie das beruhigende Knirschen von Sand unter dem Kiel hörte und bemühte sich gar nicht erst, ihre Freude über den festen Boden unter ihren Füßen zu verbergen, als sie endlich ans Ufer kletterte.


	4. Chapter 4

Er spielte seine Orgel. Sie wusste nicht , ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, denn der Widerhall der Höhle machte es ihr unmöglich, die Stimmung seines Spiels auszumachen. Vorsichtig jedes Geräusch vermeidend, das ihre Anwesenheit verraten könnte, kam sie langsam näher, bis sie einen klareren Eindruck von seinem Lied bekam. Es war eine ruhige, leichte Melodie, und doch besaß sie einen Hauch von Ironie, ja Erheiterung. Er war offensichtlich sehr mit sich zufrieden. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sicher war, ihn anzusprechen und ging weiter, bis sie direkt hinter ihm stand.

Sie erkanntre an seiner veränderten Körperhaltung, dass er sie bemerkt hatte, doch er unterbrach sein Spiel nicht, und er nahm sie auch in keiner anderen Weise zur Kenntnis.  
Sie kannte das nur zu gut; er, der wartete, damit sie den ersten Schritt tat. Seit sie ihn an diesen Ort gebracht hatte, hatte er immer ihre Führung, ihren Rat gesucht. Immer. Bis er begonnen hatte, ungewöhnlich viel Interesse an einem gewissen Chormädchen zu zeigen. An diesem Punkt warn ihr Kontakt plötzlich abgebrochen. Sie hatte wiederholt versucht, seine Grotte zu erreichen, aber das Gittertor auf den See war stets verschlossen gewesen. Heute Nacht war es offen. Ein weiteres Zeichen für seine gute Stimmung ...

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie sich in ihren Gedanken verloren hatte, und sie öffnete den Mund, um ihn anzusprechen.

„Wie überaus freundlich von dir, deine Tür wieder für mich zu öffnen." Sie konnte sein Lächeln beinahe spüren. „_Mademoiselle la danseuse_, sie hat dir stets offengestanden."  
Sie setzte eine überraschte Miene auf. „Ach, wirklich? Nun, vielleicht haben mir diese Gitter auf dem See ja den Blick versperrt." „Vielleicht." Er hörte schließlich auf zu spielen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „_Mademoiselle la danseuse_, ich hatte auf deine Meinung bezüglich der heutigen Vorstellung gehofft."

_Mademoiselle la danseuse_ … so hatte er sie stets genannt, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie am Pariser Opernhaus tanzte. Weder ihre Heirat noch ihr Abschied von der Bühne hatte ihn bewogen, seinen Namen für sie zu andern.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es eine recht angenehme Überraschung war. Nach dem, was das Mädchen während der Proben gezeigt hatte, habe ich weit weniger erwartet." Er schien mit ihrem Kommentar zufrieden zu sein. „Wie immer hätte ich es selbst nicht besser ausdrücken können. Sie hat sich in der Tat als recht brauchbares Werkzeug erwiesen."

Sie traute ihre Ohren nicht. Wovon redete er da? Und wo zur Hölle war das Mädchen? Ihr Gesicht musste ihre Verwirrung verraten haben, denn er begann leise zu lachen.

„_Mademoiselle la danseuse_, du bist nicht wirklich auf meine kleine Charade hereingefallen, nicht wahr?" Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wenn es etwas gab, das sie nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es, dass man über sie lachte. Er wurde wieder ernst und sprach weiter. „Ich stelle fest, dass einige Erklärungen angebracht wären. Du siehst, _Mademoiselle_, dass ich irgendwie den Respekt unserer geschätzten neuen Direktion gewinnen musste. Was wäre wohl besser geeignet als ein Geist, der unsterblich in ein Chormädchen verliebt ist, von mir aus auch einfach hinter ihr her, und der breit ist, über Leichen zu gehen, um sie ins Rampenlicht zu bringen?" Erkenntnis zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Willst du damit sagen, dass das alles Schauspielerei war?" „Alles, vom Anfang bis hin zum höchst dramatischen Ende." Sie hatte Mühe, ein hysterisches Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte alle hinter Licht geführt! „Aber was ist mit dem Mädchen?" Nun war er es, der gegen das Lachen kämpfte. „Das Mädchen? Ein hübsches Gesicht, eine hübsche Stimme. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, sie für ein, zwei Wochen zu behalten, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit würde das Leben ziemlich langweilig werden. Man kann einfach kein intelligentes Gespräch mit ihr führen. Beim kleinsten bisschen fällt sie in Ohnmacht. Nur wenige beherrschen die Kunst, Schönheit und _ésprit_ miteinander zu verbinden so wie du, _Mademoiselle_."

„Du solltest einer alten Frau nicht schmeicheln. Eines Tages könnte ich dir tatsächlich glauben." Er grinste. „_Mademoiselle la danseuse _kann mir immer glauben. Übrigens, warum ehrst du meine bescheidene Behausung mit deiner Gegenwart? Ich bezweifle, das du lediglich vorbeischaust, um ein Schwätzchen zu halten."

Sie wurde ernst. „Der Junge ist auf dem Weg hierher. Er will sie zurück." Wieder lachte er. „Nun, er kann sie haben. Ich sehe nicht, wo das Problem liegt." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das Problem, mein Lieber, liegt bei deiner verdammten Schauspielerei. Er denkt, du wärst unsterblich in sie verliebt, und er rechnet mit einem Kampf bis zum Letzten. Willst du seine Erwartungen etwa dermaßen enttäuschen und sie einfach zurückgeben? Ohne ein _grand finale_? Sie lächelte schelmisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für eine Verschwendung von Raffinesse."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass dieses Ende nicht dramatisch sein kann? Es ist tatsächlich das perfekte Szenario für die wohl grausamste Frage der Welt. Ich werde sie vor die Wahl stellen, bei mir zu bleiben und ihren Geliebten zu retten oder aber mich zu verlassen und ihn zum Tode zu verdammen."

„Das wäre in der Tat höchst amüsant. Sag an, ist in deiner kleinen Komödie auch eine Rolle für mich übrig, oder bin ich zum Zuschauen verdammt?" Er verneigte sich vor ihr. „_Mademoiselle la danseuse_, ich wäre auf das Höchste geehrt, wenn du dich an meiner unwürdigen Vorstellung beteiligen würdest. Ich schlage vor, dass du dich im Schatten verbirgst und zu einem Zeitpunkt dazutrittst, der dir passend erscheint. Ich überlasse es dir, zu wählen, ob du meine böse, gerissene Komplizin bist, oder der leuchtende Schutzengel. Das sorgt für ein wenig Überraschung."

„Ich werde sehe, was sich in der Situation anbietet, aber ich denke, ich werde deine Komplizin sein. Böse zu sein ist so viel versuchender." Und mit diesen Worten zog sie sich in den Schatten zurück, um die Szene zu beobachten, die sich vor ihren Augen entfalten würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Junge ließ sich offenbar Zeit. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her , dass sie sich im Schatten verborgen hatte, und doch war nichts von ihm zu sehen. Obwohl sie äußerlich kühl und gefasst wie immer wirkte, war ihr Inneres in Aufruhr.

Zu viel war passiert, und zu viel davon war unerwartet gewesen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann sie sich zum letzten Mal keine Sorgen um irgendjemanden gemacht hatte. Zuerst, als sie von dem, was sie gerade herausgefunden hatte, noch nichts geahnt hatte, war ihr oft schlecht vor Angst gewesen, wenn sie daran dachte, was geschehen könnte, wenn das dumme Mädchen seine Anweisungen nicht aufs Wort befolgte. Wieder einmal dachte sie mit Erstaunen an die brillante Täuschung, die er inszeniert hatte. Nicht einmal sie, die ihn fast ihr ganzes Leben lang gekannt hatte, hatte ihn durchschauen können.

Dann hatte sie sich Sorgen um ihn selbst gemacht. Als sie von dem Plan erfahren hatte, ihn während des Stücks gefangen zu nehmen, hatte sie versucht, ihn zu warnen, mehrmals, aber das Eisengitter, das zu seiner Grotte führte, war verschlossen gewesen.

Ihn in solcher Gefahr zu wissen und nichts dagegen tun zu können war mehr gewesen, als sie glaubte ertragen zu können. Sie hasste es, zur Untätigkeit gezwungen zu werden. Sie konnte sich nur sicher fühlen, wenn sie die Kontrolle über die Situation besaß.

Aber es war ihm gelungen zu fliehen. Die kurze Welle der Erleichterung war zu einem plötzlichen Ende gekommen, als der Junge zu ihr gekommen war. Wieder hatte sie um ihr Phantom fürchten müssen.

Die Tatsache, dass über ihren Köpfen gerade das Opernhaus nieder brannte, hatte ihren Verstand noch gar nicht erreicht. Sie war zu sehr mit der Frage beschäftigt, warum er sie nicht in seinen Plan eingeweiht hatte, warum er sie nicht miteinbezogen hatte.

Sie bemerkte plötzlich, dass das Mädchen aufgewacht war und ihn nun beschuldigte, ein seelenloses, herzloses Monstrum zu sein, genau wie es jeder andere stets getan hatte. Er hatte Recht. Sie war nichts Besonderes, nichts außer einer hübschen Stimme und einem hübschen Gesicht. Der Junge konnte sie haben.

Nun, da sie wusste, dass er nur seine Spielchen spielte, konnte sie seine Vorstellung erst richtig würdigen. Während das Mädchen zeterte, zeigte sein Gesicht keine Spur von Gefühlen, abgesehen von einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln, dass kaum zu sehen war, wenn man nicht wusste, wo man suchen musste. Als sie still wurde und ihn ansah, verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in eine Maske aus Schmerz. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte sie nicht erkennen können, dass er von den harten Worten des Mädchens nicht tief getroffen war.

Natürlich, er litt unter der Art und Weise, in der die Menschen ihn behandelt hatten, ansonsten wäre er nicht dort, wo er war, aber er würde sich von bloßen Worten niemals dermaßen beeinflussen lassen. Er drehte sich um, und sie bekam einen besseren Blick auf sein Gesicht. An seinen Augen erkannte sie, dass er gegen den Drang kämpfte, einfach loszulachen. Sie bekam eine leise Ahnung davon, wie unterhaltsam es für ihn gewesen sein musste, ‚den Respekt der Direktion zu gewinnen'.

Sie lächelte gezwungen. Es war nicht für jeden so unterhaltsam gewesen. Wieder erinnerte se sich an die furchtbare Angst, die sie während der letzten Monate ausgestanden hatte.

Plötzlich wandte er sich dem See zu und lächelte triumphierend. „Ich denke, meine Lieb, wir haben einen Gast!"

Der Junge hatte endlich seinen Weg gefunden.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war so vorhersehbar. Die beiden reagierten genauso, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Der Junge flehte um das Leben seiner Geliebten, das Mädchen fiel vor Angst fast in Ohnmacht.

Er amüsierte sich offenbar köstlich, trotz des Fehlens seiner Maske, welches normalerweise verursachte, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, auch wenn er allein war.

Plötzlich schmolz sein amüsiertes Lächeln zu einer Maske schrecklicher Wut zusammen. „Deine Hand muss in Augenhöhe sein!" Er sprang den Jungen an und band ihn mit einem Stück Seil, das er aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte, ans Gittertor, seine Augen schienen in Flammen zu stehen.

Er schien gerade erst bemerkt zu haben, dass der Junge sein Gesicht angestarrt hatte. Jetzt wandte er sich dem Mädchen zu. „Es liegt bei dir. Lebe mit mir, und er ist frei. Verlass mich, und er stirbt. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück."

Sie verdrehte entnervt die Augen, als die beiden versuchten, sich gegenseitig zum Gehen zu bewegen. Die Bestätigung aller jemals existierenden Clichés.

Er legte dem Jungen ein Seil um den Hals und zog die Schlinge langsam zu, um die Entscheidung des Mädchens ein wenig zu beschleunigen. Als das Mädchen schließlich in Tränen ausbrach und versprach, alles zu tun, beschloss sie, ihren Auftritt zu machen.

„Also wirklich. Habe ich dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?" sie sprach mit anklagender Stimme, während sie aus dem Schatten trat und auf das schluchzende Häuflein Elend am Boden zuging. „Du musst dich immer im Griff haben. Eine Ballerina lächelt auch dann noch, wenn das Blut aus den Spitzenschuhen tropft. Aber ich sehe, du warst nie eine gute Tänzerin. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir."

Als das Mädchen sie bemerkt hatte, war ein Schatten der Hoffnung in ihr Gesicht geschlichen. Er war sehr schnell verschwunden, als sie ihren stählernen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Wie konnten Sie nur?", schluchzte das Mädchen. „Sie wussten es die ganze Zeit! Wie konnten sie mir das antun?"

Sie lachte. „Wie ich das tun konnte? Meine Liebe, du überschätzt deine eigene Bedeutung. Hier geht es nicht um dich. Oder um ihn.", fügte sie mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf den Jungen hinzu. Das schien mehr zu sein, als er verkraften konnte, denn er schrie ungläubig auf. „Ich habe Ihnen vertraut! Hören Sie mich? Ich habe Ihnen vertraut! Und Sie haben uns verraten!"

Sie lächelte ein luftiges Lächeln. „Warum habe ich Euch verraten, Monsieur? Ich habe Euch versprochen, dass ich Euch zu ihm bringen würde, und hier seid Ihr."

Währenddessen hatte er das Seil das Seil um den Hals des Jungen losgelassen und kam auf sie zu. Seine Miene war schelmisch. „Da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, was denkst du, was wir mit ihnen tun sollen, _Mademoiselle la danseuse_?"

Sie tat, als würde sie nachdenken. „Ich kann mich wirklich nicht entscheiden. Wir könnten ihnen natürlich alles über unseren bösen, hinterhältigen Plan erzählen und sie dann beseitigen. Aber das wäre so clichéhaft. Wir könnten ihnen auch alles über unseren bösen, hinterhältigen Plan erzählen und sie dann blind in die Kellergewölbe schicken." Während sie sprach, wurde ihr Lächeln zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen. Das Ganze erwies sich als wesentlich amüsanter als sie erwartet hatte, denn die beiden zitterten vor Furcht bei dem Gedanken, in die endlose Dunkelheit der Operngewölbe geschickt zu werden.

„Eine hervorragende Idee. Also, der Plan ... wo fange ich an? Wisst ihr, das Leben hier unten mag ja ruhig und ungestört sein. Aber irgendwie muss man ja auch _leben_. Und das erfordert gewisse finanzielle Mittel. Diese können praktischerweise durch die Operndirektion zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Aber wie überzeugt man die Herren davon, diese Zahlungen auch tatsächlich zu leisten?" Er lächelte sie an wie ein Tiger, der eine Ziege betrachtete. „Und an dieser Stelle kommt ihr beide ins Spiel. Der junge Mäzen, der beim Aufbringen des Geldes eine helfende Hand darreicht. Die begabte junge Sängerin, ein Werkzeug, um zu beweisen, dass der Geist ernstgenommen werden sollte. Nicht weniger, nicht mehr.

Wieder einmal sehen wir, dass Geld die Welt regiert.", fügte er mit einem bösen Lächeln hinzu.

Die beiden sahen aus wie vom Donner gerührt. „Du meinst du hast mich benutzt?", wisperte das Mädchen.

Anstelle einer Antwort ging er zu einer dunklen Ecke seiner Grotte, suchte einen Moment und kam mit zwei Stücken Seil und zwei Augenbinden zurück.

Sein Gesicht war nun ernst, in seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer Glanz.

Er suchte für einen Moment ihren Blick und sah sie eindringlich an. Als sie nicht reagierte, glaubte sie einen Hauch von Enttäuschung in seinen Augen zu erkennen, aber als sie noch einmal hinsah, war er verschwunden.

Er näherte sich dem zitternden Pärchen mit Entschlossenheit.

„Diese Situation verliert zusehends an Dramatik. Ich denke, wir sollten zum Ende kommen.

Würdest du mir zur Hand gehen, _Mademoiselle la danseuse_ ?", rief er ihr über die Schulter zu.

Sie ging auf sie zu, in Gedanken immer noch bei dem seltsamen Blick, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte.

Während er sorgfältig die Hände fesselte, verband sie dem verängstigten Paar die Augen.

Als sie fertig waren, trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Er grinste, offenbar höchst zufrieden mit sich. „Ich werde die Zwei auf dem ersten Teil ihres Weges begleiten. Ich wäre auf das Höchste geehrt, wenn du auf meine Rückkehr warten würdest. Fühl dich bitte wie zu Hause."

Er wandte sich um und führte die beiden zum Boot. Als sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, drehte sie sich um und setzte sich auf ihren Lieblingsplatz neben der Orgel.

Während sie wartete, begann sie wieder, nachzudenken. Warum hatte er sie nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht? Vertraut er ihr nicht mehr?

Aber warum hatte er ihr dann so bereitwillig alles erzählt? Es machte einfach keinen Sinn. Und warum, warum hatte er sie die ganze Zeit so angesehen mit diesem Lachen in den Augen, das nichts mit ihrem kleinen Spielchen zu tun zu haben schien?

Sie kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich über diese Sache nicht den Kopf zerbrechen wollte und beschloss, ihn ganz einfach zu fragen. Nachdem sie diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, fühlte sie sich wesentlich besser, und sie lehnte in ihrem Sitz zurück, um seine Rückkehr abzuwarten.


End file.
